Tongueo
Tongueo & Rompo Money are two mongoose brothers, who carry pipes in their mouths. About them: *Ferdinand Elliot 'Tongueo' Money wears a blue jumper. *Edwin Samuel 'Rompo' Money wears a yellow jumper with orange spots. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (good friend pal) *Andrew Catsmith (sidekick buddy) *Robert Cheddarcake (best partner) *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Tongueo's Relatives: *Penny Ling (girlfriend/wife) *Luke Money (son) Rompo's Relatives: *Winter (girlfriend/wife) *Walter Money (son) Gallery: Tongueo (Weapons): Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs).png Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs)_(blue_and_green).png Tongueo_Money_(two_pistols).png Rompo (Weapons): File:Rompo_Money_(three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(green_three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(pistol).png Tongueo (Ring): Tongueo Money (ring).png|Tongueo (Ring) Rompo (Ring): Rompo (Ring).png Swimsuits Tongueo_Money_(trunks).png Rompo_Money_(trunks).png Pajamas Tongueo_Money_(pajamas).png Rompo_Money_(pajamas).png Winter Suits Tongueo_Money_(winter_suit).png Rompo_Money_(winter_suit).png Disguises Tongueo (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Rompo (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Tongueo_Money_(Cat).png|Cat (Blue's Big Costume Party) Tongueo_Money_(Cat)_(pipe).png|Cat (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Rompo_Money_(Dog).png|Dog (Blue's Big Costume Party) Tongueo_Money_(Laurel).png|Laurel (Home on the Range) Tongueo_Money_(Laurel)_(pipe).png|Laurel (pipe) (Home on the Range) Rompo_Money_(Hardy).png|Hardy (Home on the Range) Rompo Money (Hardy) (pipe).png|Hardy (pipe) (Home on the Range) Tongueo_Money_(Wheeler).png|Wheeler (The Little Jungle Boy) Tongueo_Money_(Wheeler)_(pipe).png|Wheeler (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Rompo_Money_(Woosley).png|Woosley (The Little Jungle Boy) Rompo_Money_(Woosley)_(pipe).png|Woosley (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Tongueo_Money_(Lillian).png|Lillian (All You Can't Eat) Tongueo_Money_(Lillian)_(pipe).png|Lillian (pipe) (All You Can't Eat) Rompo_Money_(Stephenie).png|Stephenie (All You Can't Eat) Rompo_Money_(Stephenie)_(pipe).png|Stephenie (pipe) (All You Can't Eat) Tongueo_Money_(Togepi).png|Togepi (All You Can't Eat) Tongueo_Money_(Togepi)_(pipe).png|Togepi (pipe) (All You Can't Eat) Rompo_Money_(Squirtle).png|Squirtle (All You Can't Eat) Rompo_Money_(Squirtle)_(pipe).png|Squirtle (pipe) (All You Can't Eat) Tongueo_Money_(Princess_Zelda).png|Princess Zelda (All You Can't Eat) Tongueo_Money_(Princess_Zelda)_(pipe).png|Princess Zelda (All You Can't Eat) Rompo_Money_(Samus).png|Samus (All You Can't Eat) Rompo_Money_(Samus)_(pipe).png|Samus (pipe) (All You Can't Eat) Tongueo_Money_(Yodeler).png|Yodeler (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Tongueo_Money_(Yodeler)_(pipe).png|Yodeler (pipe) (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Rompo_Money_(Yodeler).png|Yodeler (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Rompo_Money_(Yodeler)_(pipe).png|Yodeler (pipe (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Tongueo_Money_(Chef_Paul).png|Chef Paul (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Tongueo_Money_(Chef_Paul)_(pipe).png|Chef Paul (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Rompo_Money_(Waiter).png|Waiter (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Rompo_Money_(Waiter)_(pipe).png|Waiter (pipe) (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Tongueo_Money_(Explorer).png|Explorer (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Tongueo_Money_(Explorer)_(pipe).png|Explorer (pipe) (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Rompo_Money_(Explorer).png|Explorer (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Rompo_Money_(Explorer)_(pipe).png|Explorer (pipe) (Tongueo and Rompo: The Quest for the Dark Crystal) Tongueo Money (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Tongueo Money (Secret Agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Tongueo Money (Secret Agent) (baby carrier).png|Secret Agent (baby carrier) (The Brave Little Piglet) Tongueo Money (Secret Agent) (pipe and baby carrier).png|Secret Agent (pipe and baby carrier) (The Brave Little Piglet) Rompo Money (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Rompo Money (Secret Agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Rompo Money (Secret Agent) (baby carrier).png|Secret Agent (baby carrier) (The Brave Little Piglet) Rompo Money (Secret Agent) (pipe and baby carrier).png|Secret Agent (pipe and baby carrier) (The Brave Little Piglet) Tongueo (pipe) Tongueo_Money_(trunks)_(pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(two_pistols)_(pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs)_(blue_and_green)_(pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs)_(pipe).png Tongueo Money (ring) (pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(winter_suit)_(pipe).png (baby carrier) Tongueo_Money_(baby_carrier).png Tongueo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(two_pistols).png Tongueo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(two_staffs)_(blue_and_green).png Tongueo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(two_staffs).png Tongueo Money (baby carrier) (ring).png (baby carrier and pipe) Tongueo_Money_(pipe)_(baby_carrier).png Tongueo_Money_(pipe)_(baby_carrier)_(two_pistols).png Tongueo_Money_(pipe)_(baby_carrier)_(two_staffs)_(blue_and_green).png Tongueo_Money_(pipe)_(baby_carrier)_(two_staffs).png Tongueo Money (pipe) (baby carrier) (ring).png Rompo (pipe) Rompo_Money_(with_pipe).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(pistol).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(green_three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(pajamas).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(trunks).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(winter_suit).png (baby carrier) Rompo (baby carrier) (Ring).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(pistol).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(green_three_blade_saber).png (baby carrier and pipe) Rompo (Baby Carrier) (Ring) (pipe).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(with_pipe).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(pipe)_(pistol).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(pipe)_(three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(baby_carrier)_(pipe)_(green_three_blade_saber).png Poses Huh (1).png No2018-12-04.png Touch.png Rompo Money (Tuxedo).png Rompo (Ring) (pipe).png Rompo Money (Tuxedo) (pipe).png Tongueo (How come).png|How come? Tongueo (How come) (pipe).png|How come? (pipe) The truth.png No20190411_011236.jpg|Rompo wants to enjoy tacos No20190418 003813.jpg|Rompo and Winter have given birth to Walter No20190419 004727.jpg|Winter and Rompo are asleep No20190420 002743.jpg|Walter riding Rompo's back No20190524 123216.jpg|When! When! Blast it all. When! No20190528 010612.jpg|Luke lifts Tongueo No20190601 234500.jpg|Buffalo wing? No? No20190601_234500 (1).png|Luke doesn't want a buffalo wing oie_transparent (3) (2).png|They're coming, Walter! No20190713_002501.jpg|Rompo drags Walter No20190906_010303.jpg|(laughs) You're on my ticklish spot! No20191117_112816.jpg|What's in this? No20191117_112905.jpg|Walter, spit that slime out. No20191202_003846.jpg|Bradley, Kessie, Alan, Zayne, Luke, and John crawl Trivia: *Tongueo has a crush on Penny Ling and has been married to her. *Rompo has a crush on Winter and has been married to her. *Tongueo carries two sabers (with each glowing blades (two blue and two green)) and two pistol guns. *Rompo carries a three green bladed saber and a pistol gun. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Tongueo sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Rompo sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Tongueo and Penny Ling have given to their son, Luke Money, who appears at the end of Animals, Inc and Luke's Birth Special. *Tongueo sometimes carries a baby carrier to carry Luke in and will always carry it in other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Animals, Inc., Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Winter has given birth to Walter in the end of A Pooh in Central Park. *Rompo now carries a black baby carrier for Walter to carry in and will always carry it in other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. Inspired by: *Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy *Daggett and Norbert *Cat and Dog *Ren and Stimpy *Two Stupid Dogs *The Angry Beavers *George and Junior Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters